The invention has interesting applications, notably in the field of wireless telephony where the invention makes it possible to improve significantly the listening comfort for the user.
International patent application no. 94/29851 relates to a speech transmission system by radio channel in the form of frames and describes various methods of diminishing the effect transmission errors have on the samples produced on the output of the decoder. One of these methods notably consists of totally attenuating the samples produced on the output of the decoder when transmission errors are detected during various successive frames.
However, such a method does not permit of taking into account the isolated transmission errors which appear with a relatively high probability notably when there is a transmission between a base and a handset of a wireless telephone.